


Mothra

by TheSchubita



Series: Metamorphosis [1]
Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Kind of a plot, Not Beta Read, character study based on those, only compliant with the new movies, we die like men here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSchubita/pseuds/TheSchubita
Summary: ‘Perhaps we slept for too long. They have forgotten us, and thus have forgotten the balance that is needed.’
Series: Metamorphosis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597816
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Mothra

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea what this is or why I did it but I have had a long, LONG writers block and I just needed to get this out of my head. This was written yesterday and today, in three parts, not beta'ed. I also only watched the 2014 and 2019 movies and have no other knowledge, so if you're like, a die-hard fan of all the media there will likely be some wrong interpretations, sorry in advance.
> 
> Enjoy anyway! ☺

Gojira watches where Mothra is currently buried deep within the earth, just in the beginning stages of their regeneration. They are in stasis, but their awareness is a welcome flutter against Gojira’s.

‘You’re restless,’ Mothra tells Gojira. ‘It is bothering my rest.’ Gojira doesn’t leave, and Mothra stirs. ‘Tell me’, they command.

‘Something is coming, and coming soon,’ Gojira tells them. ‘And you are going to rest.’

‘I _need_ to rest,’ Mothra corrects them. ‘I gave you everything so _The Foreign One_ could be defeated. They did not belong on this world.’

Mothra’s voice is harsh, and their refusal to even call them a name speaks of how much Mothra had loathed Gidorah’s – never _King_ Gidorah – presence on their world.

‘What will you be next time, Mothra? Friend or Foe?’ Gojira asks. Though Mothra is nothing more than a distorted mess of cells and energy right now, Gojira can see where their wings would flutter in agitation.

Mothra will always be different after each regeneration – sometimes Friend, sometimes Foe, sometimes nothing at all. Gojira would miss their companionship if Mothra would decide on a different path for their next awakening.

‘You ask me this when I am – less? Will you kill me if I give you the wrong answer?’

Gojira contemplates – Mothra is at their weakest now, easy to tear apart, easy to tear _down_. They flick their tail.

‘I did not come here to fight,’ they reply. There’s another flicker of light where Mothra’s wings would have been.

‘You wish for me to bow to you.’

‘We are equal. All of us.’

‘And yet,’ Mothra replies. Gojira flicks their tail again. ‘You are called King by the human species.’

‘We are Monsters to them. Destroyers.’

‘Not all of them,’ Mothra reminds him, because they remember the face of the human that dared to come to Gojira’s resting place just as Gojira remembers the face of the human child that approached Mothra with their mother, dared to issue a challenge to _Gidorah_.

‘They are terrified,’ they reply, because the fear stinking up their dwellings had been _choking_.

‘As well as they should be,’ Mothra tells them. ‘Different rules apply to us than to them.’

And Gojira feels old then, because – ‘It wasn’t always like this. This world is big enough for them and us.’

‘You like them,’ Mothra’s eyes flicker with an odd sound. ‘You always did. But I do not know if it is possible. They will try to rise up against us after That One because they do not understand.’

Mothra speaks true; the humans are still so small minded despite their numbers – or maybe because of their numbers. Gojira still reminds the first ones, all those eons ago, looking at them with reverence and understanding.

‘Perhaps we slept for too long. They have forgotten us, and thus have forgotten the balance that is needed.’

Mothra contemplates this. ‘Not all of us like them,’ they remind Gojira. ‘And not all of us will follow you. Some of us didn’t answer The Foreign One’s _or_ your call; they won’t be persuaded either.’

‘I will do what must be done for the balance,’ Gojira tells them. ‘The humans are here now, and they are part of it.’

‘Are they?’ Mothra wonders. ‘Is that for you to decide? You are not Oldest of us.’

‘No,’ Gojira acquiesces, indulging Mothra’s questioning. ‘But we are all here now, and ignorance will be the downfall.’

‘For whom?’ Mothra asks. ‘You were always soft for the New Growth.’ They refer to the Third Freeze of their world, when they had all witnessed life, stirring and crawiling out of the thawing waters. Gojira knows Mothra is just as fond of them as they are.

‘They woke us up, unwilling or not, and they will learn,’ Gojira only says.

‘Yes, I suppose we are all here now,’ Mothra replies. ‘And now _I_ shall sleep.’ It is a clear dismissal, one that Gojira accepts.

‘I shall wait for you – Friend.’

‘That too, is not yet decided,’ Mothra tells them. ‘And I should think you should see to the others – _King_ Gojira.’


End file.
